Standing up
by Maheli Phantom
Summary: Sam is getting tierd of ghost hurting Danny, but when  an accident happends and sam gets hurt,Danny blames himself then whiledefending Danny from dash, she gets hurt again... What will Danny do? Will he reveal his secret? Will dash survive? No PP.
1. The fight

STANDING UP

Chapter one: The fight

Me: *mumbles* I don't own Danny Phantom

As the blond jock entered the school he already knew this was gonna be a bad day, he could feel it.

"Dash! Dude over here!" he heard his best friend, Kwan calling him from across the hall way. _Here goes nothing _he thought walking over to his friend.

What he didn't know was that Kwan was feeling the exact same way, his day had already started horrible. He woke up only to find that his mom and dad left early for work AGAIN and that he had to make his own breakfast, unlike most days where his mom made it for him. While making scrambled eggs he could feel his bad day staring when he burned himself in the stove.

As the two friends walked down the hallway they spotted the Goth freak and the tech geek, but no Fenton._ That's weird, _thought dash,_ they are always together._ Just then the two freaks stared at each other wide eyed and then with one quick movement started sprinting towards the door. In seconds the pair was out of the school.

"Wanna follow them?" asked Kwan.

That gave me an idea. "Yeah maybe we will find fentina and we can beat the living crud out of him because of this crappy day'

"That always brings up your spirit" said Kwan before the two raced out of the building.

* * *

><p>Tucker and I were next to our lockers getting our books for first period. Tucker kept talking about his new PDA and all those things. I really could care less of what he was talking about, but he was my best friend and I at least pretended to be listening. Then I heard something in the back of my ear, literally. I saw this opportunity and told Tucker to shut up, then realizing that the voice was the so familiar sound of Danny phantom fighting a ghost, who sounded like Skulker.<p>

"I know why Danny is late" I said while Tucker stared at me like I was crazy "I can hear him through the Fenton phones!" I said with a hint of anger in my voice. I lifted my hair to show the green phones in my ears to prove that I wasn't crazy. "Danny can you hear me?" nothing "ugh he can't hear me he probably doesn't even know that he has them on" I went to finish getting all my books when I heard a scream that was so blood drenched it hurt to listen to. I dropped my books when I realized that was Danny's scream. I looked up to see that Tucked had heard it too. Without a word we were running out of the building. _Please be okay! Don't let him be hurt! This is my fault, if anything happens…_

As Tucker tried to track Danny through the Fenton phones I couldn't help to think that we were being followed, but that wasn't my big priority right now.

"Got him" Tucker yelled in excitement but I could see the fear in his eyes "he is in the park let's go"

They ran quickly to find the one thing that they DIDN'T want to …

**Danny:** Oh god what happened to me!

**Sam: Tell me he is okay!**

**Me: Nope my lips are sealed *throws key in the well***

**Tucker: come on tell the lovebirds what happened**

**Sam and Danny: We are not lovebirds!**

**Me: but you will be…**

**Sam and Danny: WHAT?**

**Tucker: AHAHA I knew it! Dani you own me 20 bucks!**

**Dani: Oh man *gives 20 dollars to Tucker***

**Sam and Danny: YOU GUYS BET ON US!**

**Dani and Tucker: ...No... *run***

**Sam: they are dead *runs after them with Danny as phantom***

**Me: REVIEW! Maybe Tucker and Dani will survive!**


	2. Hospital

Standing up

Chapter 2

**Authors note:** I don't own Danny phantom, because if I did I wouldn't have stopped the show!

_Danny's POV_

"Get the piece of metal that you call armor back to the ghost zone before I will kick it there!" I shouted at Skulker who was now flying right in front of me.

"Not until I have your pelt in my wall, whelp" he said while trying to shoot me down, which only resulted in me dodging them.

"Sometimes I wonder who the bigger fruit loop is Plasmius or you, but then I remember that Plasmius wants to kill my dad and have me and my mom just cause he is lonely, so he just beats you for the prize" I said dodging another ecto-ray.

When I wasn't looking I found that Skulker had transformed his arm in to a long shiny sword that was heading right towards me. Before I could move out the way the sword came in contact with my shoulder slashing through my jumpsuit leaving a huge wound that was already oozing blood and ectoplasm. I cried out in pain and shock. When I looked up I saw that skulker was also in shock. _He must have expected me to dodge _I thought. Taking advantage of his surprise I shot an ecto-ray that hit him straight in the chest. Then I quickly got the Fenton thermos and sucked him in.

I then floated back to the park level to find a hiding spot to turn human again. I found a couple of bushes and saw that blood was pouring out; _I have to stop the bleeding _I thought. I took off my shirt and ripped it to make a bandage to the scratch looking would.

"This looks really deep" I whispered to myself.

Then I started to walk out of my hiding place when felt really light headed. I needed to get home; hopefully no one would be home so I wouldn't have to explain anything. My plan thought was cut short when I started to take a step I fell right in to my knees. Pain took over and I could feel tears coming out freely out of my eyes.

"DANNY!" I smiled at the only voice I really wanted to hear right now.

"Sam?" I asked already knowing the answer. I looked up to see her running towards me with Tucker panting for probably having to run the whole way.

She reached me and gasped with teary eyes.

"We have to get you to a hospital"

"No just wrap it and I'll be fine" I said stubbornly

"NO! You are going to the hospital its way too deep" she said with a clear voice, I obviously had lost this argument.

Tucker had finally reached us and he helped Sam who was trying to pick me up. As they started to walk I felt pain reach me then just blackness…

_Sam's POV_

Me and Tucker started to carry Danny to the hospital when we noticed that we where at least half a mile away from it.

"What do we do?" I asked Tucker, after noticing that Danny had passed out.

"I called an ambulance, they should be here" Tucker said looking at Danny "I really doubt that we should be moving him"

"Yeah, let's set him down" I said "hey Tucker hand me my bag"

He did and inside I quickly got some cotton balls and alcohol to clean the wound. I probably wouldn't admit it later on but I was letting all my tears go freely down my cheek.

"Come on dude you'll be okay" I heard Tucker whisper to himself more than to Danny.

I looked up to see the ambulance was here, paramedics where getting out of the van quickly and the others got the gurney. They quickly looked at Danny, who was now extremely pale. They cleaned the wound some more and wrapped it in gauze, then lift him into the gurney.

"There is only place for one" Told us one of the paramedics while the others loaded Danny in.

I looked at Tucker and before I could say anything

"Go! I know you really want to, plus I don't want to separate the love birds" he told me with a small smile in the end, really I could tell that he was scared, not because of the hospital, but for Danny's life.

"Thanks" I punched him lightly in the shoulder and left, not bothering to deny the fact that he called us lovebirds, I will talk to him about this later.

_Tucker's POV_

Although I really wanted to go with Danny I knew that Sam couldn't stand staying here.

I decided to go and tell the Fenton's before they found out another way. I started to run and reached the door step to the familiar building. I immediately went in, luckily it's was open, Jazz was in the couch reading one of her books.

"Tucker what's wrong?" she asked looking at me confused. I really couldn't get my breath back. Sam and Danny were meant to be athletic I, on the other hand, was meant to be behind a computer screen, but never mind that right now…

"Danny…. Skulker… sword… hospital…"

"WHAT?" she screamed "tell me what happened"

I told her what happened, she freaked out and we headed to the hospital. On the way she called Mr. and Mrs. Fenton and told them that while Danny, Sam, and I a ghost jumped out at us and attacked Danny who tried to protect us. _That works, it's actually part true_ I thought as me and jazz drove to the hospital. They bought what Jazz said and were now on their way to the hospital.

When we got there, usually I would hesitate to go in a hospital, but knowing that Danny was in here I could not move any faster. Sam was sitting in the waiting room curled up crying, I had never seen her so bad. We walked over to her.

"How is he?" I asked

"He lost a lot of blood, they are attending him right now" she said crying "He looked so pale! Why does this happened to him, all he does is help people"

"I don't know Sam, but I know my little brother and he is strong, he'll be fine" Jazz told her while sitting next to her and putting an arm around her. Normally Sam would shake her off, but right now she wasn't in the mood.

I sat down next to Jazz and we waited…

**REVIEW! Please! **

**Danny: Cool I got to ride in an ambulance**

**Sam: …**

**Danny: What**

**Sam: Really**

**Me: wow**

**Tucker: Even I have to agree that does seem fun**

**Sam: See what I have to put up with…**

**Me: I'm sorry…**

**Tucker and Danny: Why are we that bad?**

…**.**

**Tucker: dude I think they left**

…**..**

**Tucker: wow thanks guys!**


	3. The jocks

Standing Up

Chapter 3: The jocks

**Me: STOP ANNYOING ME! No one even likes you guys!**

**Kwan: Please!**

**Dash: yeah, we haven't been in the story! I really want to beat Fenton up!**

**Me: you still want to beat him up even after what he's been through?**

**Dash: …yeah….**

**Me: you didn't read the last chapter did you?**

**Dash… well… no not really**

**Me: on with the story!**

**Tucker: you forgot to say that you don't own Danny phantom!**

**Me: DON'T REMIND ME FOLEY!**

Dash's POV

After Me and Kwan saw them stop outside of school we saw the two nerds stop and we hid because the Goth freak was looking around for something or someone.

"Why do you think they are ditching school?" Kwan asked me.

"I don't know, but we are gonna find out" I said with a smile

"Are you gonna beat Fenton up once we find him?"

"Yeah, it's his fault we are skipping school to find out what him and his friends are doing"

"Ok" While Kwan and I were talking I heard someone mumble in the background so I made sure that the nerds didn't find us, but when I looked I was in shock to find… there was no one there! They had slipped away!

"Damn it!" I said out loud

"What? What's goin-"he didn't finish when he saw that they were the only ones outside of the building

"Where did they go?" I asked myself

I suddenly hear some footsteps coming from behind me

"I don't know how they are or where they went, but you are going to class" We looked up to see Mr. Lancer, the overweight English teacher.

"But Mr. Lan-"

"No buts! Get to class now!" he said pointing to the front doors. Kwan and I did as told and we walked to our first class, which was in our luck English!

"Fenton is really gonna get it!" I said to Kwan when we were getting our thing out of our lockers "He doesn't know what pain is until now!"

"Maybe you should give him a little break, he could be sick that's why he's not here" he said. Earning a 'are you kidding me' look from me.

We went to our class, as we walked in we were not shocked to see that the nerd trio was not there! So I grabbed a pen and started to pass notes to Kwan in the seat in front of me, it was a good thing that we sat in the back so we didn't have to listen to Mr. Lancer's speech on some play that a dead guy wrote.

**(Dash, **_Kwan)_**  
><strong>

**Where do you think they disappeared to?**

_I don't know, but I wanna find out_

**We will and when I do I will give Fentina what he deserves!**

_Today is just not the day for us is it?_

**Yeah I know its only 9 and we already have detention and I haven't gotten to beat any nerds!**

_I know right __crap Lancer alert_

I took the paper and put it in the middle of my folder so that he wouldn't see it. He paused for a second looked at me and then went back to whatever he was doing before… which only god knows, cause obviously no one in the class was paying attention.

**That was close…**

_Yeah! I wonder if ANYONE is listening to him_

**I doubt it I mean who would want to listen to an old guy that's over weight, lonely talk about some dead old dude that was also lonely…**

_Ha ha ha yeah! I mean Mr. Lancer really takes his job seriously, you remember in fresh men year when Ember was around and he was the only real adult that kept trying for us to listen_

**If it were me I would give up and enjoy the music**

_Hey didn't that Manson chick kiss you… HAHA_

**Yeah she did, you know actually she's not that bad of a kisser, way better than Paulina, but tell anyone that and your DEAD!**

_Don't worry dude! I won't_

**You know I could really use that against Fenton! Haha I kissed his girlfriend but he hasn't!**

_That's probably because they aren't going out!_

**Come on everyone know that they will end up together!**

_Yeah _

_**So after detention we try and see if we can find Fenton so we- Crap Lancer aler-**_

"What do we have here" said Mr. Lancer

He picked up the paper and quickly read it over. _Oh crap this day gets better and better _I thought

When he finished his face was red and he looked very offended.

"Double detention!" he said and walked away.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath

The rest of class went slowly and painfully, but when the bell finally rang Mr. Lancer asked me to stay behind. _This is great! _I thought

"Mr. Baxter as a teacher I will not allow you to speak of me that way and the detention is proof of that, although I really want to I will not share with anyone the content of the letter"

"Thank you, Mr. Lancer!" I was so happy no one was gonna know that me and the Goth kissed!

"You may go now, I will see you and Kwan in detention" he said as I walked out of the room into my next class…

**REVIEW! Please**

**Me: You guys happy there is a chapter about you**

**Dash: yeah, but you got us DOUBLE detention!**

**Kwan: not cool dude!**

**Me: first, I am not your dude, and second, you never said that the chapter had to benefit you! Haha**

**Danny: I'm not in this chapter**

**Me: don't worry you will be in the next one**

**Sam: and me?**

**Me: yes**

**Tucker: and the awesome me also has to be in the next one right...**

**Me: actually no you're just mentioned! Hee hee…**

**Tucker: WHAT? Ugh**

**Danny and Sam: HAHAHA **

**Tucker: Shut up lovebirds!**

**Danny and Sam: We are not lovebirds!**

**Tucker: Then I am gonna lose a lot of money on the bets I made *runs off***

**Danny: WHAT? It thought we told you not to bet on us last time!**

**Sam: He is dead! Again! *run off to kill tucker again!***

**Me: *grabs a bowl on popcorn and watches* this is a fun time…**


	4. Waking up

**Standing Up**

**Chapter 4: Waking up**

**I wish Danny phantom was mine, but guess what I also wish I was richer than bill gates both not gonna happened! **

_Danny's POV_

When I woke up all I saw that I was in a hospital. I was attached to a beeping machine that was really annoying. I tried to sit up, but was stopped by a stinging pain in my shoulder.

"Ugh" I groaned, and then I noticed someone was breathing heavily.

I turn my head and I saw Sam is in the chair next to me. She was curled up sleeping with her arms hanging on to her knees. She had tear stains on her cheeks and she looked like she was having a nightmare. _God she looks beautiful when she is sleeping, WHOA! Where did that come from! She is your best friend nothing more _I thought, but there was a part of me that really wanted for me and her to be more than friends, but what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she feels so awkward around me that we become distant and stop being friends? No, no girlfriend is better than no Sam.

"No" I heard her mumble "PLEASE NO! YOU'LL BE OKAY! HOLD ON! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME I LOVE YOU!" she screamed.

I felt my heart sink; she loved someone and was clearly afraid of losing them. _It's better to stay friends._ I leaned over her and started to shake her.

"WHAT?" she screamed when she woke up, and the minute she did I could see tears coming out! I have never seen her cry before and I really didn't want to.

"DANNY! You're awake!" she said standing up to hug me.

I smiled, but when she hugged me I involuntarily winced from my shoulder. She quickly pulled away and looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry" she said looking away.

"Sam, its okay" I said "What's wrong?"

"THIS! You can't keep getting hurt like this! The doctor said that if we had let you lose one more once of blood and you would have died! And I can't lose you! It's my fault your already half dead AND if you died and it would have been my fau-" I cut her off right there.

"Whoa! Sam, first of all stop blaming yourself, I LOVE my powers! I can make a difference and second, if it weren't for you I would have bled to death on the park! But I still don't know how you found me…" I asked looking into her beautiful eyes.

"I just wish that they could give you a break! And you had the Fenton phones on that's how we found you" she said as I moved and patted the spot on the bed so she would sit next to me. She sat down next to me and smiled.

"So when am I getting out of here?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Thanks to your quick healing they are letting you go tomorrow morning" she said

"So I have to spend the night here!" I groaned I really didn't want to spend the night here "how long was I out anyway?"

"About a couple of hours, it's about 7 pm" she said as she looked at her clock "your parents went home really quickly because your dad was kicked out of the cafeteria after making a scene because there wasn't any fudge" she said smiling " I promised I would call them if you woke up so I will"

She pulled out her phone, told me the backup story that jazz came up with and called them. I explained everything and luckily was not grounded, but I was receiving a long speech about how ghost are evil and blah blah blah… after a while I hung up and gave the phone back to Sam, who was sitting next to me reading a magazine. She took the phone and went back to reading.

"So when are you heading home?" I asked not meaning to sound rude.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"No of course not it's just that your parents hate me enough I don't think I want them to blame me for you coming home so late"

"Don't worry they are in another business trip and I figured my grandma wouldn't mind" she said "plus someone has to keep you company" she poked me in the stomach

"Thanks!" I said smiling

We kept talking for about three hours. _She's so easy to talk to _I thought_ that's why I love her._ I tried but I just couldn't keep those thoughts out of my head. After hours of talking she got her iPod and we listened to some music. I looked over and saw that she was sleeping and this time she was smiling. I smiled and decided to do the same. So I let sleep take over me…

_Tucker's POV_

I entered the hospital and talked to the lady in the front who was obviously not happy to be here in a Saturday morning. I walked in to find Danny asleep with his arms around something black under the covers. I walked over only to see that it was SAM! I grabbed my PDA and took a picture.

"Blushy moment #56" I mumbled to myself. They look peaceful both with the same stupid grin on their faces, I would make sure to laugh at them for this.

Just as I took the pictures the Fentons walked in the room with a big matching thingy that looked like a vacuums.

"Don't worry tucker we are just examining the room to make sure that there aren't any ghost around" Mrs. Fenton said.

Uh-uh "I don't know if that's necessary" I said trying so hard for them not to do anything stupid.

"Jack, I'm picking up something and it's next to Danny's bed!" She said pointing the thing towards the sleeping couple.

"That can't be" Mrs. Fenton said "it's only picking up a small amount of ecto activity. That would mean that it's only a half ghost"

"Holy Fudge Gods!" said Mr. Fenton "SAM IS A GHOST! That explains why she's Goth, and why she kept mumbling that the fact that Danny was hurt! She probably blames herself because she could have done something!"

"Are you kidding me" Was all I could say as I stared at them with a 'You're an idiot look' that I receive from Sam all the time.

"Should we talk to her about it?" his wife asked totally ignoring me

"No she could be very dangerous" he said as they left the room to go to the something from the lab in their house.

"This is not good" I said when I heard something about capturing her and questioning.

When they came back they had big ecto guns and a big net. They kicked me out of the room and all I heard was a shocked scream from both Danny and Sam…

"Mom! NO!" I heard Danny yell

**REVIEW! Please**

**Me: Danny your parents are really really REALLY stupid! **

**Danny: *sigh* I know…**

**Maddie: WHY?**

**Danny: no reason mom**

**Maddie: well I'm gonna make dinner**

**Jack: yay dinner is there gonna be fudge for dessert?**

**Maddie: Yes dear…**

**Sam: REALLY! ME?**

**Tucker: wow that's 56 Blushy moments and 57 for when you wake up, if Danny's parents don't kill you first…**

**Sam: gee thanks tucker**

**Me: R&R please!**


	5. Shock of their lives

Standing Up

Chapter 5: Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom… I wish I did though… man where is Desiree when you need her…

_Danny's POV_

I was having a great dream, I was sitting down in the top of my favorite hill smiling leaning back against a tree. That was not the best part though… the best part was in fact that next to me sat the Goth beauty that is my best friend, Sam Manson. We were laying there holding each other staring at the starts, I couldn't thin-

_SLAM!_

I heard what seem like a door. Next think I know I'm waking up, when I look under me I see none other than Sam!

"Ah!" We both let out a cry of shock. Then I noticed she was blushing like crazy! I could feel my cheeks burning as I look up and see my parents standing by the door!

_Sam's POV_

I guess it must have gotten so late that we fell asleep! I could feel myself blushing madly. I saw Danny look up and then fear took over his eyes, I look up too and I see the Fentons have their guns pointed right at us! And I was having such a good dream, Danny and I were at the top of our hill and we were stargazing... My thoughts were interrupted by Danny.

"Wh-Whats going on?" He asked with a shaky voice. He was looking straight at them, but they were looking somewhere else… AT ME!

"Sam step away from our son!" Mrs. F told me with a threatening look on her. She was carrying this big machine that had two spikes at the top kind of like a fork without the middle stick. She quickly got to the switch and turned the thing on. At first it didn't do anything, but then an electricity sound came and I could see a line thing connecting the two ends.

"Mrs. Fenton?" I said taking a step towards them. That was a big mistake because when I did she pointed the fork towards me and it electrocuted me. The pain was excruciating, I felt like… actually there are no words for it, just pain. I screamed in pain and then blackness fell over me.

_Danny's POV_

"NO! MOM wai-" Then my mom took her Fenton Shock and aimed it at Sam. I tried to get up and pull her out of the way, but I was too late. I heard her scream in pain then fall to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard the door open, but I didn't bother to look at who it was. I got off the bed and kneeled towards Sam, which caused a lot of pain, but that didn't matter.

"Son step away that won't keep her under control for much longer" my mom said reaching out for me. I moved away from her. _WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT!_

"What the hell are you talking about? That could have killed her!" I yelled at her. Then I saw Tucker kneel next to Sam. He put his ear next to her chest and he sighed.

"She's still alive, man" Tucker said. My parents looked confused while I looked angry.

"What do you mean she's still alive Tucker?" My mom said, all while she still hadn't put her gun down.

"That she has a heartbeat" he said looking at them with a Are you stupid look.

"Tha-That ca-cant be!" My mom said while my dad just looked shocked. I kept getting more confused by the second.

"Of course she has a heartbeat!" I said

"But she's a ghost!"

"WHAT? What are you talking about Sam's not a ghost" Despite my bad shoulder I looked at Tucker and he nodded so we picked her up and set her on the bed. Then after making sure she was alright I turned to my parents. They both looked shocked and confused, again. They explained how they saw something on the ecto detector and they thought it was Sam.

I had to come up with an excuse for that "Well actually you see when I got cut the ghost boy; Phantom pushed me out of the way so that the blade wouldn't stick right through me and in the process he got cut so I was covered in ectoplasm when I passed out. That's probably what the scanner detected" I explained, _Pretty good_ I thought to myself. I looked at Tucker and he gave me a reassuring smile.

After discussing things they bought the story that I fed, I explained everything –as in the truth- to jazz. We called the doctors to check on Sam. They transferred me to another one and they got everyone out.

….

It's been THREE HOURS and I still have no idea what happened to Sam. My parents explained to the doctors what happened and the misunderstanding. The doctors then quickly got everyone out of the room and explained that a shock of that magnitude could cause permanent brain damage! My parents felt awful and I have been stuck in my room for three hours having no idea how she's doing. So many questions filled my head most of which I didn't want to answer; especially _what will I do if I lose her?_ But it won't come to that cause I will not lose her! I will not lose my Sam! She means so much to me it's ha-

"Daniel? Daniel Fenton?" I heard and I saw a doctor looking at ne with a sad expression

Uh-uh "Yeah... that's me" I said

"I have already informed the rest of your family but it seems that your friend… she's in a coma"

I felt my heart sink. "WH-What?" I stuttered, but only in a whisper.

"I'm sorry to inform you that that's not all" He said. _THAT'S NOT ALL? I can't take much more_ I thought.

"If she wakes up there are signs that her memory might not be the same, so in other words she might wake up with amnesia, if she wakes up"

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I WAS WATCHING PARENTAL BONDING AND ACTUALLY (IF YOU'RE AN EXTREAM DANNY PHANTOM LOVER YOU MIGHT HAVE NOTICED THIS) SAM WHEN HER DANNY AND TUCKER ARE SITTING WHEN SHE CALLS DANNY A DWEEB IN HER CLOSE UP SHE IS WEARING A LONG SLEEVE SHIRT! TEE HEE! WELL THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY SO PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL KEEP POSTING SO I DON'T LEAVE YOU IN SUCH AN EVIL CLIFFY**

**-Athena 3**


	6. Oh no

**Standing Up**

**Chapter 6: **_**Oh no…**_

**Author's note: is it ironic that I'm watching the Master of time… go Danny and save your Sam. (Oh and Tucker… I won't even bother with the fruit loop because he should die)**

**Oh yeah… I don't own Danny Phantom… DUH! No one on this website does otherwise these AMAZING stories would be episodes! WHICH WOULD BE AWSOME!**

_Danny's POV_

Today they released me from the hospital. I haven't seen or heard about Sam in three days! I couldn't stand it, I was a wreck, I couldn't sleep or eat, my parents won't stop apologizing which after the second day got really annoying. I snapped at them and I haven't talked to them since, actually the only person I have seen is Tucker because even thought they released me from the hospital I have been staying in the cafeteria and waiting room, with him. He is the only person that can stand me in my depression mode right now, Jazz also talked to me, but today she was working on her application for college.

We were sitting in the waiting room when we saw the doctors walk out of the double doors, by now so many have come and gone that we don't get our hopes up, but guess that wasn't the case.

"You boys are with Sam Mansun, right?"

"Manson, yeah! Is she alright?" I screamed.

"She is fine; actually she just woke up, which is incredible. Although she is exhausted and is sleeping at the moment you can go see her. I do have one question before you go, when are her parents gonna get here? I need a signature from a family member"

I remember having a conversation with her grandmother "Her grandma is faxing the papers!" I said as Tucker and I walked to the elevator.

"Finally! I can't wait to see her!" Tucker said

"Do you think she has amnesia like the doctors warned us?"

"… I don't know man, I just don't" he said with a sad smile "At least she's awake"

"Yeah! This is my entire fault! How could I let this happened"

"Man, don't start with m! It's not your fault"

"But my par-" I started

"But nothing! Get in there, you can't separate the lovebirds for two long…" he said with a wink. I smiled and I reached for the doorknob in front of me. I slowly opened it, when I did I saw Sam sleeping sound in the bed, she actually looked like she was having another nightmare. I walked next to the bed and grabbed her hand, then without realizing it tears started to fall out. All of the sudden she started to stir.

_God how I wish I could tell her how I feel,_ I thought and then remembered, _I can't she loves someone else._

"UGH" I heard her voice and it made my heart do flips.

"Sam?" I asked

"What?" in seconds she was wide awake with her beautiful eyes wondering around the room, then she looked at me, she smiled and then it faded into an evil grin for about two seconds then finally into confusion "Who are you? Where am I? Who's Sam?"

_Oh no…_

_Tucker's POV_

Danny went in the room while I waited outside; I decided to give them some privacy. That is until Danny didn't close the door all the way, so I thought I could have a little fun after all someday we are gonna laugh about this. I see Danny go to her side grab her hand, then he whispered something and started to… CRY! That is not something I saw coming, I took out my PDA and I started recording. Sam then started to move, Danny noticed it too cause I saw a smile grow on his face, but it disappeared as soon as it came.

"Ugh" I heard her say.

"SAM?" Danny said

"What?" she said. Then she smiled, but that disappeared and turned into an evil grin, which you would recognize if you knew Sam. Finally her expressions were set in confusion "Who are you? Where am I? Who's Sam?"

_Oh no_…

**REVIEW! R&R! this is one of my shortest but I will try to update tomorrow :D**

**Danny: I'm scared…**

**Sam: I'm still confused!**

**Tucker: I feel like a spy**

**Me: I know exactly what is going on : D**

**Dash: So do me!**

**Me: no you don't!**

**Kwan: can I?**

**Me: NO I KNOW I HATE DASH, BUT I DON'T EXACTLY LOVE YOU KWAN! I DON'T HATE YOU BUT I DON'T LIKE YOU**

**Danny: WHY THE CAPS**

**Me: CAUSE ITS FUN!**

**Sam: SHES RIGHT!**

**Tucker: YEAH ITS SEEMS LIKE WE ARE YELLING**

**Vlad: I DON'T GET WHY THIS… YOU'RE RIGHT THIS IS FUN! I WILL SHOW MADDIE MY DISCOVERY**

**Everyone: GO AWAY YOU CRAZY FUITLOOP! **

**Vlad: this is not the last time you will hea-**

**Me: blah blah blah I don't really care**

**Danny: AND STAY AWAY FROM MY MOM**

**Sam: who are these people?**

…

**..**

**Challenge: Can anyone guess what is gonna happened with Sam? Hee hee**


	7. Four more

**Standing Up**

**Chapter 7: Four more…**

**Author's note: I own nothing… well my computer. Also I can tell you guys that someone was right! Just one person.**

_Sam's POV_

"Who are you? Where am I? Who's Sam?" I said to Danny, who I was happy to see was finally out of the hospital. He still had the gauze from the fight with Skulker, but he seemed much better. Me on the other hand, I had just got electrocuted by my best friend's parents. Although I wouldn't admit it I was in a lot of pain, and yes the doctors told me that they were glad that I didn't have amnesia, so I decided to play a little game on Danny and Tucker.

Danny looked at me then tears started to fall out of his eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"No! I'm not okay! You don't remember anything and it's my entire fault!" he said throwing his hands up in the air. By now tears were freely going down his cheeks "You don't even know your name! It would just be better if I had died from that sword! Then you wouldn't be like thi-"

"WHOA! Danny! Calm down" I said reaching for him, but then immediately pulled back as pain reached my chest. I wrapped my arms around myself and I unintentionally let out a small scream.

"Yo-You know my na-name"

"Yes Danny, I do know your name. I remember everything! I was just joking with you" I said and a smile came to his face almost immediately "I'm sorry I upset you, but Danny I remember everything"

He opened his mouth to say something, but just shut it back down. He leaned in and opened his arms, then hugged me tightly. Without warning I let out a small scream and he let go.

"I'm fine" I lied

"No you're not! I know your lying"

"Do you now?"

"Yeah I do!" he said with a smug "I have known for the past nine years, since 2nd grade!"

I laughed

"So how are you feeling?" he asked kind of scared to get the wrong answer

I smiled and patted the bed next to me "I'm tired"

He laughed and sat next to be, wrapped his arm around me and I leaned on his shoulder.

….

When I opened my eyes I immediately hissed at the sunlight from the window. I decided to stand up, but the minute I did an incredible pain shot through me and I screamed, and then fell to the ground.

"Sam!" I heard Danny. I could feel him holding me while whispering something I couldn't understand. Then all I saw was blackness…

_Danny's POV_

I woke up to a scream. I open my eyes and look at the empty spot next to me. I yelled her and quickly look and found her on the floor grabbing her stomach. I ran over to her and held her close. I start mumbling _I'm so sorry I love you so much how did I let this happened to you? _I made sure that she didn't hear it.

She passed out so I picked her up and gently sat on the bed with her on top of me. I had one arm around her and I was stoking her hair. She again looked like she was having a nightmare so I kissed her forehead, the minute I did she smiled, and therefore I smiled.

After ten minutes the doctors came in and noticed her sleeping

"I just wanted to let you know that we will keep Sam here for another four days and then she will be able to go home" he whispered

"Thank you doc" I said smiling.

He left the room after asking a few questions about my shoulder, I assured him it was fine. By now I no longer felt my shoulder, thanks to my quick healing. I could move as I pleased, which was amazing.

_Four more days,_ I though,_ Then she can go home and try to pretend this whole thing never happened._

_Four more days and she will be fine, she will be the Sam I know and love._

I looked over at her, she was sleeping still, but she looked peaceful unlike when she has her nightmares. I hugged her a little tighter and I heard a giggle…

"Your awake?" I asked quietly

"Yes" she whispered

I laughed "did you hear the doctor then?"

"No, I just woke up" she said with a smile "did he say I could go home?"

"Not for another four days, but don't worry Tucker and I will not leave you here with these cheery people dressed in white for four more days!"

"You better!" she said giving me a light punch "I may be able to fight ghost, keep both of my boys in order, and fight Paulina off, but I will not stay with the cheery odd nurse by myself"

I laughed and we talked for what seemed like hours…

**R&R! Please… **

**Me: yay I'm making pizza rolls!**

**Sam: I love those**

**Danny: Sam that was a mean trick you played on me *walks away***

**Sam: oh boo hoo!**

**Tucker: yeah that's Sam alright**

**Sam: At least I didn't ask my PDA to marry me…**

**Tucker: Yeah because it's not Danny **

**Sam: Foley you're lucky that Danny didn't hear that!**

**Danny: Hear what?**

**Tucker: Th-**

**Sam: you're dead! *runs after him with combat boots ready***

**Tucker: AHHH! *Runs away screaming***

**Me: you still don't get what they were talking about do you?**

**Danny: No… should I?**

**Me: Clueless… *shakes head and walks away***

Thanks everyone for the great reviews… Simplysummer that was a pretty good guess very thought through! And a deals a deal so… UPDATE!

Ghostdog was the one that got it right so yay!

Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them :D

-Athena


	8. Don't lie

Standing Up

Chapter 8: Don't lie

Authors note: do you really need to hear that I don't own anything... that's what I thought

_Sam's POV_

It's been a week since they let me out of the hospital. Danny has fully recovered, but as for me, I wasn't so lucky. We decided to not tell anyone of the accident, we just made up a story about how Danny, his family, Tucker, and I were in a vacation for the week. Every now and then I would get these shocks of pain, no one would notice except Danny. He was the only one that saw right through my act, not even Tucker saw the pain.

We were walking into school when I felt pain in my stomach, I winced and apparently Danny noticed because he wrapped his arm around me and smiled. We both blushed and saw a flash

"Blushy moment #81!" Tucker said holding a camera with a smile.

Danny let go of me and we walked to our lockers. I grabbed my books and took a step back and let them fall when my stomach hurt again. Danny looked at me and grabbed the fallen books and started to walk towards our first class, English with Mr. Lancer. When we got to class he set the books on my desk, which was next to his and while he looked up, I met his blue eyes and he met mine then we both smiled and blushed.

"Class please take your seat" I heard Mr. Lancer said

….

_Danny's POV_

The rest of the classes went pretty smoothly, although we did have to explain to one teacher why we weren't here for the past week. We decided to tell them that we were on a trip with our Parents, also the fact that Jazz picked up the phone when the teacher called home really helped. Now it was time for lunch!

We sat down in our normal table, me next to Sam and Tucker in front of us. Tucker had his typical carnivore lunch, his TWO meatball sandwich foot-longs that had bacon sprinkled on top! While I had a cheese burger and Sam had her veggie burger. We talked about non sense for a while then tucker announced that he had to go to the bathroom; after he left I faced Sam and smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked, but quickly added "don't lie to me I know your still in pain" before she could say anything.

She sighted, "Yeah I'm feeling a little better, it's when I put pressure on my stomach that it hurts really bad"

"I'm sorry" was all I could say. I hated seeing her get hurt, especially when I was right next to her and I cou-

"Don't be it wasn't your fault" she said interrupting my thoughts. Before I could protest she continued, "it wasn't you that shocked me, even your parents didn't know what they were doing, it's just another mess up" she paused and took a deep breath "kind of the way that you half died because of me" she put her hear down in the memory of the accident.

_I can't believe she still blames herself for that "_I can't believe you still blame yourself for that, it's not your fault! I decided to go in the stupid portal" I took a deep breath "And that was in freshmen year! Its history now!" I looked at her and saw a tear coming out of her eye. I was a bit shocked at first because Sam never cries about things like this. I took my thumb and wiped her tear away then gave her a smile.

"So what did I miss" Tucker said snickering. I gave him a cold stare and to my surprise I heard Sam laugh at the comment.

"Nothing" she said

After lunch we went to class. Everything went as normal as a day in high school could be, except a visit from the Box ghost, which only took me five minutes so I didn't have to make up an excuse as to why I spent so much time in the bathroom.

…

The bell rung and we went to our lockers. I asked Sam and Tucker to stay back with me so that I didn't have to go home and face my parents; I have been avoiding them since I got out of the hospital, but this morning my mom told me that we needed to talk.

We were talking at our lockers when we noticed that the only people left were us and the two school bullies, Dash and Kwan. They started to walk towards us. When they reached Sam who was the closest to them, they stopped because she stood in their way. I watched in horror as in one quick motion Dash smacked her in her stomach and send her to the lockers.

"Ah!" she cried, but bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. _He did not just do that! _I thought as I ran over to her and saw that she had tears running down her cheek. Dash was standing there looking like a smart ass. I got up and looked at him while anger filled my entire body, and I could feel my eyes turn the neon green you did not want to see on a human.

_Now he wished he was never born_**…**

**R&R please. Yay the promise was kept!**

**Me: I enjoyed writing the last paragraph of this!**

**Dash: I'm screwed!**

**Me: yup! Ahahah! **

**Danny: you are dead!**

**Dash: I know…**

**Danny: you better hope Sam is okay**

**Tucker: why is that Danny?... *laughs***

**Danny: Really not in the mood, so watch it foley!**

**Me: yeah watch it!**

**Danny: *glares at me* **

**Me: uhmm… im gonna go now… study for … a quiz? Yeah I have to go study! *runs***

**Tucker: Me too *runs too***

**Dash… oh crud… **

**Review please! I promised I would update today and I did! Yay no bacon grease for me! Will Dash die? Will Danny kill him? Will Sam stop crying in this chapter (probably since it's done)? What is tucker doing? Find out in the next chapter of…. STANDING UP!**

**-Athena :D**


	9. kiss the booboo

**Standing up**

**Chapter 9**

**Author's note: thank you for all the great reviews! I love you guys, I am trying to update everyday or every other day, but it's kind of hard with the fact that I just started high school, so… here goes another chapter!**

**Vlad's note: you forgot to mention that you do not own me or the rest of the people in my show.**

**Author's note: YOUR show? Ha you wish you crazy fruit loop! And why would I want to own you!**

**Danny's note: just get to the story…**

_Dash's POV _

I look down and Fenton who is kneeling next to the Goth freak, who has a tear running down her cheek. I never knew I hit her that bad, but I saw the way Fenton looked at me so I forgot about the Goth's pain and focused on making him pay for the bad week I had been having. He stands up and looks at me, for a second there I swore his eyes were NEON GREEN! Then they turned back to blue.

"Don't you dare touch her" he growled at me, keeping his head low so I couldn't see his eyes anymore.

I smirked and thought… _yeah that's really gonna piss him off._

_Danny's POV_

I looked at him; he looked like he was having a conversation with himself. Then he looked at me, but I kept my hair in my eyes because I knew that they were still green.

"Then let me kiss the boo-boo" He said as he grabbed Sam who was getting up, with the help of tucker, and he kissed her smack on the lips! She struggled against him and when he let her go she gagged and slapped him, leaving a red handprint on his cheek.

I look up not caring if he saw my eyes. First I noticed that Kwan was no longer there, just Dash. Second, that Dash pushed Sam back into the lockers and she didn't stop the scream this time. Tucker was helping her get up while Dash was saying some insults that I didn't bother to listen to. Then I noticed Sam black out and lay limply on Tuckers arms, I looked at him and I asked permission with my eyes. He nodded…

I let the transformation take over me. The familiar cold feeling took over followed by the white rings that started at my stomach and then traveled down my body. Seconds later I was no longer the Danny that this loser wanted to mess with.

"I will repeat myself" I said "DON'T TOUCH HER!"

He looked at me with so much shock that he, too, could pass out.

"What's wrong Dash?" I asked sarcastically "never thought a loser like me could beat the crud out of you if I wanted to?"

_Dash's POV _

_WHAT? HES THE SUPERHERO I ADMIRE, HE'S DANNY PHANTOM? _My thoughts were racing through my head.

"What's wrong Dash?" his voice sounded like he is kidding, but he looked completely serious "never thought a loser like me could beat the crud out of you if I wanted to?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. My mind was going crazy.

"Well congratulations, you just gave me a reason to" He said lifting a fist.

_Oh crud_ has the only though I had left in my head.

_Danny's POV_

"Well congratulations, you just gave me a reason to" I said lifting my fist and hitting him square on the nose. I sent him flying to the lockers. Then I flew over to him and kicked him right in the stomach, I heard him wince from pain. As much as I wanted to kill this guy for hurting my Sam, I couldn't. So I decided to end this quickly.

"Bye Dash" I said. He had a terrified look on his eyes.

I stepped away a good ten feet then I took a deep breath in and let the ghost wail come out of me. I held it for about 30 seconds and after that I was running out of energy. _He better not mess with me or Sa- SAM!_

I ran over to her and saw that she was still out cold; Tucker looked at me and smiled.

"What are we gonna do if he tells your secret?"

"I don't know, but right now I don't care"

"I can walk home, you take her to her house" he said standing up from Sam's side "And when I talk to you tomorrow you better have told her EVERYTHING!"

I laughed "Thanks tuck" I said assuming he meant that I had to tell her how I feel.

I kneeled next to her and put her in my lap until Tucker was gone, then I started to stroke her hair. I picked her up very carefully, bridal style, and I turned into my alter-ego. We took off and I started to think…

_I don't care if she loves someone else I have to tell her,_

_Sam, listen you remember when it was a cold da- _

_Ugh no_

_Sam, I have to tell you something_

_Too desperate_

_Sam, I'm sorry Dash hurt you, but it made me realize that I can't live without you…_

_That one!_

_Ugh I sound like those guys in the movies, oh well anything for my Sammy_

When we got to her house I slowly set her down on her bed. I walked over to the bathroom since I really needed to go pee! After I was done I walked out to find Sam awake sitting on her bed, she looked confused then she saw me. I smiled at her and walked to the bed; she smiled back and patted for me to sit down.

"First, what the hell happened?" she asked

"You don't remember any of it"

"I remember most of it" she said with a confused look on her face which then turned into discuss "UGH GROSS!" she screamed as she ran into the bathroom. I looked at her confused, she closed the door behind her, and then after a few minutes she came back with a shiny smile.

"What?" I asked

"The last thing I remember was Dash kissing me then slamming me into the lockers" She said with a glare that could cut through metal "So of course I had to brush my teeth! He taste like failure"

I laughed nervously "Well I don't think he'll bother us any longer" I said looking at my feet

"What did you do?" she asked in a serious tone

"I might have accidentally transformed in front of him…"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Cause he hurt you and because I beat him up after that" I said with a smile at the end. She just shook her head at me. She opened her mouth to say something but I interrupted

"That's not important right now thought" I told her with a clear tone, she looked at me confused and kind of angry.

"How is that not important?" she practically yelled at me. I smiled at her, she got more confused. I felt myself blush and I took her hand, _here goes nothing_

"Sam…

**:D! Review then I will update! Ahahah I am evil, sorry to keep the people that want to see the fluff (more than I already gave) waiting, but its fun ;)**

**Me: Haha Dash you're stupid**

…

**Me: is anyone there**

***cricket***

**Me: Ugh *leaves***

…

**Dash: I think she left *comes out of hiding spot***

**Kwan: yay we are safe… for now**

**Dash: She scares me… and I still can't believe Fenton is Phantom**

**Kwan:… Wow we should have noticed that sooner, Danny FENTON, Danny PHANTOM! **

**Dash: I feel stupid**

**Danny: *pops out of nowhere* yes, yes you are!**

**Bullies: AAAHHH!**

**Danny: I could get use to this… **

**Sam: *pops out of nowhere* AHA! *jumps on his back***

**Danny: AHH... dang it Sam you scared me…**

**Sam: I could get use to this… *mocking***

**Danny: whatever**

**Sam: movie, my place? **

**Danny: sure why not *both walk away***

**Tucker: I am gonna be rich!**

**REVIEW! IT'S THAT REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY CUTE BUTTON THAT'S RIGHT BELOW THIS SENTECE!**

_-Athena_


	10. Awkward

**Standing Up **

**Chapter 10: Awkward…**

**Author's note: I really don't feel like saying it…. It's kind of obvious!**

**Danny's note: What's so obvious?**

**Everyone's note: clueless…**

**Author's note: on with the story**

_Danny's POV_

"Sam… I am so sorry that you got hurt" bowing my head down "this jus-"

"Danny for the last time it wasn't your fault!" she said putting my hand in between hers.

"That's not what I meant, let me finish" I said and she looked at me confused.

"Sam, when you got hurt and I had to watch you, it took the life out me" I confessed and saw her eyes widen "I know I have liked you for a while now, but watching you get hurt made me realize that I can't live without you"

"Danny, I-"

"Sam, ever since we were in 9th grade I have known you're the one for me, now I know that I… I-I love you" I said, she smiled and opened her mind but I quickly interrupted "but don't worry I saw the way you worried about someone else when you were having that nightmare in the hospital, and I get it… why would you ever like someone like me, I am a freak! I'm sorry I talked to you about this"

Again she tried interrupting me, but I cut in.

"I know you love this guy that you were dreaming about, but I have to tell you it's gonna kill me to see you with him" I said as I stood up. I took one last look at her and I saw that she was shocked "I hope we can be friends" I gave her a sad smile and leaped out the window then I headed to the only place I could think…

_Sam's POV_

"Danny wait" I yelled after he leaped out the window.

_He likes me! Wait, he thinks that I love SOMEONE ELSE! He should have known that the nightmare I was having was of him getting hurt… I have to talk to him._

My mind was racing a million thoughts a second as I went out the door to find my best friend.

I walked out of my door and headed to the only place that I would think that he could go…

…

I got to the park and I raced up the tall familiar hill that had the most beautiful view. _The place that me and Danny met,_

_Flashback:_

_Up the tall hill there was a little girl, with a black sundress and her piercing purple eyes. She was holding her chocolate ice cream with chocolate sprinkles and bat shaped gummy bears when she heard a loud scream coming from the tree. She ran up as fast as she could to the tall apple tree that she heard the scream from._

_Up the tree there was a 5 year old boy with raven hair and blue eyes, who was hanging upside down. His foot seemed to be stuck in-between two branches._

"_Help" he screamed "Mommy"_

_The little girl found the boy who was hanging there she looked at him weird,_

"_Why are you up there?" she said_

"_I was climbing and I got stuck, can you help me?" he asked putting the best puppy face he could, which was especially hard because of how scared he was._

"_Well it was VERY smart of you to get up there wasn't it?" she asked him in a sarcastic tone._

_Then a crack was heard and the branch holding the boy broke._

"_AAHHH!" he cried as he fell. The little girl acted quickly, almost as if it were a reflex. She dropped her ice cream and reached out the falling boy. But the fact that they were five year olds didn't help the situation. The little girl landed on the ground with the boy on top of her, who quickly got off of her. In the end the girl had a few scratches, but nothing she would cry over. The little boy on the other hand had a cut on his foot and it was bleeding. The little girl got him to stop crying and she wiped the blood away with the edge of her dress, and lucky it wasn't that much so it wasn't noticeable._

"_Thanks" said the boy_

"_No problem" she said with a smile "My name is Sam, what's yours?"_

"_Danny"_

"_You wanna go play in the park?" she asked_

"_Yeah sure"_

_Then a young woman came out of nowhere and took the girl's hand._

"_Samantha it's time to go"_

"_But mom I wanna play with Danny" Sam complained._

"_No buts, let's go" She said tugging on the girls arm._

…_Three years later…_

"_Dude this is gonna be cool!" said an African American boy to his best friend as they walked in to their classroom._

"_I don't know Tuck, is it that different from first grade?" he asked_

"_I'm not talking about that; I'm talking about the new game" he paused and did a little drum roll with his fingers "DOOM!"_

"_Yeah its gonna be awes-"He was bumped by a girl, he fell to the ground and looked up to see a girl his age wearing a dark purple t-shirt that matched her eyes._

"_Sam?" he asked_

_She laughed "Every time we meet you keep falling down, Danny right?"_

"_Yeah"…_

_REAL TIME:_

_Nobody's POV_

As Sam raced up the tall hill she saw a familiar raven haired boy sitting up in the same branch that failed to hold him up a long time ago. She started to climb the tree; he didn't hear her because he kept mumbling something. When she reached the branch next to him she touched his shoulder and he panicked. He turned around quickly and in doing so he fell, not thinking clearly he didn't stop himself from falling.

"Ugh" he said picking himself up from the ground

She jumped down from the tree and faced the back of him as he got up.

"You know every time we meet you keep falling down" she laughed

He turned around but didn't finish getting up instead he sat down facing away from her.

"Sam?" he said "Why did you look for me, I thought it would be too awkward"

"It's only awkward if I don't feel the same way" she said with a smile

He looked at her confused then he smiled as wide as he could...

**This story had exactly 1,111 words! R&R PLEASE! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG I HAD TO DO AN ESSAY! THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS! I LOVED THEM! YES THE REVIEW BUTTON IS REALLY REALLY CUTE, SO YOU SHOULD CLICK ON IT!**

**-Athena **


	11. Uhoh

**Standing Up**

**Chapter 11: uh oh!**

**Author's note: I DO not own Danny phantom, unless we are in an alternative universe… man, do I wish…**

_Danny's POV_

What? She likes me! She actually likes me! Well I wasn't expecting that…

She walked over to me and sat down. She looked at me and smile, a smile that could make any guy blind and her eyes that shined in the sunlight beautifully.

"Danny, I don't know if you- actually scratch that, I know you don't know this" she said with a small laugh "But you were sort of wrong about the nightmare"

Oh, the nightmare, I remembered that and my smile disappeared into a frown. Sam looked at me smiled and shook her head, I was plain confused. Why is she disappointed in me? I am not the one that just told her best friend that I liked him, but was clearly in love with the person that I was dreaming about… wait a minute…

"Five, four, three, two…" I heard her whisper while counting down with her fingers.

"Wait a minute", "One" she and I said at the same time. It had it me… could it have been?

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" she said as her smile grew wider.

"Who were you dreaming about?" I asked and couldn't help the hope coming with my words.

"Do I really need to tell you?" she said giving me a look as if I were a complete idiot, but at the moment I felt like one.

"Please" I said giving the best puppy face I could, which was kind of hard because I couldn't stop smiling.

"Clueless" she whispered as she leaned in. She grabbed onto my shirt with her hands and KISSED ME! I kissed her back and my hands traveled to her waist, pulling her closer to me. After what seemed forever- but somehow was too short for me- we had to pull back to breathe, yes I may be half ghost, but I still have to breathe. I look up only enough so that her forehead and mine were touching. I looked at her eyes, they were shining and as beautiful as always, I saw her smile and I smiled back.

"Does that answer your question?" she said with a small laugh.

I laughed and nodded.

"I still have one more thing to tell you, Sammy" I whispered in her ear.

She giggled and I told her "I love you, you are my Sammy and I want to ask you if you would do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

She laughed then jumped on me, kissing me smack on the lips…

"I'll take that as a yes" I said kissing her back.

…

_Kwan's POV _

I ran back to school and as I entered the doors I saw the broken lockers.

"Hello? Dash did you do this?" I asked "Sorry man my mom called and told me I had to go pick up some things at the store and drop them at the house?

When no one answered I got worried.

"Dash? Dude you there?" I looked around, but couldn't find anyone. Then I heard a 'ugh' coming from the locker mess. I look over to it and I find my best friend under all the piles of books and papers.

"Wow, dude what happened?" I asked while I tried to move the books from him so he could get up.

"WH-what?" his eyes shot open and he jumped up "wow what hit me?" he said holding his head.

"I don't know you tell me" I told him "Last time I saw you was when you were talking to Fenton"

His eyes widen, so wide it looked unnatural "Holy shit!" he said. Then he got up and ran out the door…

I wonder what was going through his mind…

_Danny's POV_

I have never been so happy in my life. I walked home with a wide smile and my hands holding MY girl. As soon as we stepped into my house we were greeted by none other than Jazz.

"Hey Danny" she said then she looked up "Oh hey SA-a… Wow are you two together now?" she said pointing out our linked hands.

We laughed and nodded.

"Yes! I just made twenty dollars!" she said punching the air.

"Gee, nice to know you're happy for us" I said sarcastically

"Oh sorry, so how did this happen?"

"Ugh I'll tell you later, we'll be upstairs" I said as I pulled Sam away from the insanity that is my sister. When we reached my room I let go of Sam and flopped on my bed. I look up and I see Sam smiling at me on the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"What?" I asked

"You know you didn't need to be that mean to Jazz because now she probably thinks we are doing something up here" she said with a small laugh.

I got up and pulled her close to me "But we could be" I said and I kissed her.

We kissed for what seemed forever, but then we heard someone at the door downstairs.

"I wonder who that is" Sam said.

"I really don't ca-" I said leaning in for another kiss when…

"Danny it's for you" I head Jazz yell.

"Ugh" I said as we walked down the stairs. We were shocked as to who was at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Sam and I both said at the same time.

**R&R!**

**Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry I haven't updated in so longs it's just that I am training for my swim meets so I don't have much time in the computer. **

**Anyway if you don't know who is at the door then… I have no comment ;) I think I made it pretty obvious. Please review and I will update as soon as possible. **

**Danny: I watched a movie at Sam's: D**

**Sam: yeah I know I was there**

**Tucker: I wasn't… why is that?**

**Danny and Sam: uhmm… because it was… uhmm... It's all the fuitloops fault!**

**Vlad: ugh Daniel you can't keep blaming me for everyt-**

**Danny: YES I CAN! AND I WILL!**

**Vlad: Why?**

**Danny: why won't you leave my mom alone? **

**Vlad: point taken**

**Me: ugh this is annoying me…**

**REVIEW!**


	12. The shirt's secret

**Standing Up:**

**Chapter 12: The shirt's surprise…**

**Author's note: the only thing I own is my laptop… that is sad… I'm so so so sorry for not updating sooner…**

**Danny's note: hee hee**

**Sam's note: What now?**

**Danny's and Tucker's note: 69 reviews! Haha**

**Author's and Sam's note: Ugh *walk away***

_Sam's POV_

"What are _YOU_ doing here?" I yelled, so loud I didn't notice Danny saying the same thing.

We walked down the rest of the stairs down and I looked at the blonde boy in front of me with a glare that I knew could kill within seconds. I looked at Danny and I saw his eyes flash green, so I took his hand to calm him down. As much as I hate dash I really don't want Danny to go to jail for murder…

"What is going on?" Jazz asked with an _I think I just made a mistake_ kind of look.

I was about to yell at dash to get out but,

"Nothing, I have to talk to Dash anyway" he said while looking that the floor. I decided to support him and so I retook his hand in mine and I led him upstairs to his room, with dash following behind. When we reached the door I looked back to see Dash I saw that he was looking around, half expecting for something to pop up.

We walked in and I immediately plopped on the bed, Danny did the same.

"You can sit in the computer chair" Danny said with a harsh voice. I have never seen Danny so mad at someone… well only once and that was, at Dan. He might argue that Dan was himself, but as far as I'm concerned those two are two whole different people, even if they had the same beginning. I know that my boyfriend –man that cool to say- will not turn into that monster, no matter what.

Dash sat down where he was told and stared at us while fidgeting with his fingers; he probably never thought that the geek that he was beating up could turn out to be his hero.

"What ARE you doing here Dash?" I asked with the same tone as Danny.

"I wanted to apologize" he said looking down "I realize now that you" he said looking at Danny "only attacked me because I hurt Sam" he looked at me and gave me an apologetic smile. I frowned and looked away in disgust.

Sigh "Anyway I just wanted to let you know that I am sorry, it's just that I had a really bad day and I don't know why, but I had to take it out on someone" he paused "And Fenton seemed like the perfect option"

I was about to start yelling at him when he continued

"I know that is extremely selfish and wrong of me to do, it's just that I have been picking on kids smaller than me for so long that I am now use to it, Also I just wanted to let you know that your secret is safe with me" he said with a smile "I may not have been the biggest Fenton fan, but it's the least I can do"

Danny stood up and half smiled "thank you dash" he said while offering to shake his hands. Dash took it and started heading towards the door, but he stopped halfway and looked at me.

"I really am sorry, but I do have one question" he said

"What?" Danny and I both asked.

"I really didn't hit Sam that hard, but she took it as if… as if she was already injured, why?" he said giving me a strange look.

Danny was also looking at me; almost as if asking for permission, I nodded and lifted part of my shirt to find quite a big shock.

"Sam!" I heard Danny gasp "It's open and bleeding but you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know" I said looking at the blood that was trickling from the gauze that the doctors made me wear.

"Waite, so you were hurt" Dash stupidly asked.

"No I just have ketchup in my stomach incase my fries are too dry!" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Stop fighting, Sam come here" he said while lifting me off my feet and putting me into the bed "You know usually you are the one that has to deal with this so you are gonna have to guide me through it, kay?"

"Yeah, first you need wet towels to clean it" I thought hard trying to remember everything "Oh! Also bring some new gauze and alcohol, no not the drinking kind" I said.

He scrambled to his feet and went into the bathroom to get what I told him. In the other side of the room stood a very pale football player.

I laughed "somehow you look worst than me" I told him.

"How are you so calm?" he asked me with a weird look.

"This isn't half as bad as the way that Danny comes back sometimes" I told him truthfully.

I noticed the look of guilt in his face. Then Danny came back in the room with all the things in his hands.

"Okay now I need you to get jazz because if it is open then she is gonna have to littarlly saw me back together" I said with a weak laugh.

"JAZZ!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs

After a few seconds we hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"What Danny I was readi-" she looked at me wide eye "SAM! What Happened?"

"We'll save it for story time later, but could you please go get the first aid kit that I gave you, I may need some stitching"

"Okay, but you have to wait because it's in the Opp- center" she said as she was about to head out the door Danny transformed and flew to the next level of Fenton Works.

"Here" he said with a serious voice "Just please hurry, she is losing blood"

"Okay" Jazz said….

**REVIEW! I really am sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I have been kind of busy! I will try and update tomorrow! Kk? Please review! Luv you all!**

**-Athena, out!**


	13. the one that got away

**Chapter 13: The one that got away**

**I SAID IT ONCE AND I HAVE TO SAY IT AGAIN: I, ATHENA, DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM AND KATY PERRY: THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY. I do own my dog, my cat, my other dog, my laptop, my clothes… you get the point! Read on young ones… :D**

_Sam's POV_

"Okay" I heard jazz say.

The pain was horrible I tried my best not to scream, but it was in vain. I let out a small scream, when I look down I realized I was bleeding more and more. Jazz was trying to stitch me as fast as possible, but with the bleeding it was hard. She had to clean, then stitch, and then clean again, I was beginning to feel a little light headed. I looked at my side and saw Danny with a worried look on his face. I took his hand a squeezed it to let him know that I was fine, But then it all went black.

_Danny's POV_

I watched as Jazz tried and tried to keep up with all the bleeding, but it was too much. So I decided to step in and help with the gauze. After it was a little more controlled I let Jazz continue and I took  
>Sam's hand, I felt her squeeze it for a moment I looked at her and gave her an apologetic smile. I squeezed her hand, but this time she didn't respond it, I felt her hand slip out of mine and I look to find her pale and passed out.<p>

"Jazz! Hurry!" I told her "She passed out"

"Okay Danny she's loosing too much blood, at this rate" She paused "She'll bleed out in the next ten minutes"

"WHAT?" I screamed "DO SOMETHING!"

"Okay bring her to the lab, mom and dad have some equipment to transfuse blood" Jazz said "I'm so glad me and her took that class last year! I know she is type blood O-"

"Where are we gonna get O-?" I said still freaking out. I couldn't let this girl go; she was my life I don't know how to live without her. Hell she injured and I can't breathe! I picked her up and fazed through the floor all the way down to the lab making sure that I don't move her too much.

"Danny set her on the table and go sit on the chair that dash is next to" Jazz told me when she got there.

"Why do I-"

"Cause YOU ARE O negative" She said not bothering to look at me while she arranged different machines and equipment "And thanks to all the ghost fighting I know your blood is clean from when I have to clean you up"

"Are you sure it's safe" I asked her while looking at Sam, who was lying on the table with gauze covering her midsection.

"No" She said with a little worry on her voice "But would you rather have Sam dye?"

That was all it took "Let's go" I said.

Jazz came over to me with a large bag and a needle. I looked away; I have always hated needles, not as much as Tucker but I still hate them.

After a minute jazz walks away from me, I start to get up when she looks at me.

"Sit down, you gave her a lot of blood, you might faint" She said with a strict tone.

I sat back down and started to think about all the ghosts, my parents, my secret, Sam… after a while I slipped into a deep sleep.

…

I woke up with the sound of glass breaking, it took me a while, but it all came back to me.

"Jazz?" I asked looking around

"Oh hey sorry I woke you up" she said from a corner of the lab while cleaning up the beakers that had fallen "I'm just trying to clean up before mom and dad get here"

I got up and helped her get the glass, and then I noticed something, or someone, missing in the table.

"Jja-zz? Wh-er-e is Sam?" I asked scared to get the wrong answer.

"Oh" she said "Don't worry she is upstairs in your room, Dash brought her up right before he left" she finished while I was already going up the stairs.

When I got to my door, I was reaching for the knob when I see a flash under the frame. _Crap! Could be a ghost_, I quickly opened the door only to find my Sam sleeping underneath the covers in my bed, no ghost in sight.

I walk over to her and sit careful not to wake her up. Then notice that her midsection and chest are tightly wrapped in gauze that were no longer bloody. She starts to move a little and a tear comes from the corner of her eye, I know I have to wake her.

"Sam" I whisper while shaking her a little "Sam wake up"

"NNOOO!" she screamed then instantly after that she grabbed my shirt and started crying. I held her close as she let the tears fall and told her everything was fine that it was just a nightmare.

"Sam? Are you okay?"I asked after her crying stopped.

"I'm a little sore, that's all" she said with a smile, I took my thumb and I wiped away the tears that were on her cheek "What happened after I passed out"

I must have cringed because she noticed and looked kind of worried "Well you were losing a lot of blood, so we took you down to the lab and gave you blood, then I guess jazz finished the stitches"

"Wait, who gave me the blood?"

"I did it turns out that we are both O-"

"Thank you..." she gave me a hug and we stayed like that. After a while I stood up turned on the radio and laid back down with her in my arms…

_Summer after high school when we first met  
>We make out in your Mustang to Radio head<br>And on my 18th birthday we got that chain tattoos  
>Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof<br>Talk about our future like we had a clue  
>Never plan that one day I'd be losing you<em>

When I thought about my life I just couldn't imagine it without her.

_And in another life I would be your girl  
>We keep all our promises, be us against the world<br>And in other life I would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_

She was always there, even when I had those dumb meaningless crushes on Paulina and Valerie

_I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash  
>Never one, we got the other, we made a pact<br>Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, whoa  
>Someone said you had your tattoo removed<br>Saw you downtown singing the blues  
>It's time to face the music, I'm longer your muse<em>

_And in another life I would be your girl  
>We keep all our promises, be us against the world<br>And in another life, I would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_

_The one, the one, the one  
>The one that got away<em>

_All these money can't buy me a time machine, no  
>Can't replace you with a million rings, no<br>I should've told you what you meant to me, whoa  
>'Cause now I pay the price<em>

If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be myself, I would be an ordinary boy (and I'm pretty sure that I would be a lazy one at that) I wouldn't be able to be the superhero that I am.

_In another life I would be your girl  
>We keep all our promises, be us against the world<br>And in another life, I would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_

_The one, the one, the one, the one_

_And in another life I would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_

"You are NOT getting away" I told her as I kissed her cheek.

"Good because I have something to tell you" she said with a smile.

"You're not pregnant are you?" I joked.

She laughed "No! I'm still a virgin" she said with a smile "Just don't freak out"

With that she stood up and the flash came…

**YAY I finally updated! Sry I haven't had any time I had a writers blog and some personal stuff going on I will hopefully update soon! LUV U GUYS FOR STICKING WITH THE STORY! REVIEW!**


End file.
